


The Greeter

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Drew World [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Cordelia's a worrywart, Drew World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Joey Drew World has opened to the public, but its security guard is missing. The greeter begins to worry.





	The Greeter

“Has anyone seen Joshua?” It was first thing in the morning and the employees of Joey Drew World were collected in the break room, preparing for the second day of opening. Cordelia had entered, looking more than a little nervous. 

“Well, he’s working the night shift now.” Wally said. “You probably won’t be seeing him that often.”

“No, we were supposed to meet for breakfast.” Cordelia started playing with her black wig. “Henry hasn’t seen him either, and I’m really worried. You don’t think he ran off...do you?” She seemed to be on the verge of tears. Sammy quickly got up. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He said. “Look, as much as I hate to admit it, but the kid’s not the kind who’d just run off.”

“Really?” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Really.” Sammy nodded, patting her back. “Joey’s probably just got him tied up doing paperwork, somewhere.” 

“That or he crashed somewhere,” Nancy added. “Night security is pretty demanding, right?”

“Joey’s real demanding too.” Wally tried to stifle a yawn. A bell rang out through the theme park and the employees sighed. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Sammy dragged Wally to his feet. Cordelia put on her wig and she and Nancy headed off to help Alice. Cordelia had been assigned to be a greeter at first, but after how overwhelmed Alice had gotten from all the people, Cordelia had been reassigned to be Alice’s escort. With Nancy to provide the bodyguard aspect, Alice was pretty well protected now. 

For the most part, the day was uneventful. Alice was shepherded around by Cordelia and Nancy, performing and meeting fans. It was almost normal, if being around a living cartoon character could be considered normal. Cordelia was rather proud of herself. She was starting to overcome her fear of being around large crowds of people. When break time rolled around, she and Nancy met up with Wally and Sammy for some lunch. 

“This is way more work than I had to do before.” Wally groaned, flopping on the table in the break room. “Why can’t there be more janitors? Why am I the only janitor?” Cordelia awkwardly patted his head. 

“We should talk to Joey about that,” Sammy said. He didn’t hate Wally, and seeing the janitor this wiped out was a little difficult. 

“Where is Mr Drew?” Cordelia asked, looking around. “There’s a whole list of people who want to meet him.” 

“We had to put up at least 3 more sign up sheets outside his office,” Nancy said. “He’s surprisingly popular.”

“No one’s seen him all day.” Wally mumbled from underneath his hat. 

“That’s...strange.” Cordelia said slowly. “He was so excited about the opening of the park.”

“You’d think he’d want to be here for it, right?” Sammy leaned against the table. “Knowing him, he’s probably still tinkering to try and create more characters.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Nancy brushed past her brother to get some food from the cabinets. Cordelia remained slightly on edge. The rest of the day, she looked for any sign of Joey. She became a tad distracted, which led to Nancy and Alice asking multiple times if she was alright. Cordelia laughed nervously and assured them that she was fine. When the day ended and she’d shepherded everyone out of the park, she slipped away from the others and unlocked the door to Joey’s office. 

“Mr Drew?” She said, stepping inside. The office was dead silent. It looked as though it hadn’t been touched since opening day. The office was very much like Joey’s office back at the studio, but much more grand. It was covered in pictures of Bendy, Boris, and Alice, as well as photos of the studio employees. Joey wanted to sell the idea of them being one big family. 

“Mr Drew?” Cordelia tried to sound more confident. “I need to talk to you.” Again, no one answered. She could hear the wind whistling in from the doorway and a few leaves blew inside. She was shaking more than she was comfortable with, just staring into the darkness. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around. 

“Geez. Jumpy much, lil lady?” Wally gave her a lopsided smile. “What are you doin’ here this late?”

“I was looking for Mr Drew.” She said as she tried to catch her breath. “I thought he might have seen Joshua.” 

“Well, he’s obviously not here.” Wally took a cursory glance around. “You should head home. It’s getting late.” Cordelia nodded, letting Wally gently guide her back to the gate of the park. Nancy and Sammy had both headed out. 

“Are you going home?” Cordelia asked once they reached the gate. 

“Nah, I got some other stuff to do.” Wally shrugged. “Gotta finish cleaning.”

“Don’t work too hard.” She said. Then she left. Wally sighed to himself and got back to work. It was like it never ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua and Nancy belong to @Gears112


End file.
